roamingrobotsfandomcom-20200213-history
The 2010 Heavyweight UK Championships
� The 2010 Heavyweight UK Championships 'was the 7th UK Championship for Heavyweight robots outside of Robot Wars that was hosted by Roaming Robots alongside with the other company Robots Live! It is very like the 2009 UK Championships the previous year only that there� is a number of differences involved in it, the competition is also the first to have another robot event organiser assisting Roaming Robots with it. Differences/Format The competition is going to work in the same format as the 2009 UK Championships only that 27 places were available for grabs when signing up was taking place. Unfortunatly Terrorhurtz and Barbaric Response who reached the top 4 in 2009 never signed up. The shows each have 9� qualifier battles each have� 2 robots with a seed� and the point scoring works like this. *'5 Points - 1st Place *'3 Points '- 2nd Place *'0 Points' - 3rd Place If one robot couldn't make the fight then they would get 0 points and the other 2 would get the respected 5 and 3 points,� or if 2 in one battle couldn't make it, the one robot that could make it remained as the winner.� Other respected robot event company Robots Live! have also agreed to help Roaming Robots with the show, the top 10 robots at the end of the year will go through to the finals at Maidstone and fight it out in a knockout to determine who will be the 2010 UK Champion. Sign-Ups These are the robots participating in 2010's UK Championships. *And His Army *Anger *Apocalypse *Beast *Big Nipper *Cabrakan 2 *Dantomkia *Hydra *Iron-Awe 5 *Iron-Awe 6 *Maelstrom *Meggamouse *Merlin *Orrion *Pressure *Puck *Ripper Evo *Scorpion *St Hammer *Stamper *Stinger *Tanto *Tiberius 4 *Tilly Evo *Thor *Weird mAlice *White Knight Seeds The seeds are based in the same place as they came in last year #Maelstrom #Big Nipper #Ripper Evo #Meggamouse #And His Army #Tilly Evo #Iron-Awe 5 #Thor #Beast Round 1� : Barnsley Winners name is in Bold *Beast Vs St Hammer *'Iron-Awe 5 '''Vs Dantomkia *'Tilly Evo Vs Tiberius 4� Vs Merlin *Cabrakan 2 Vs '''Meggamouse *Apocalypse Vs Hydra Vs Ripper Evo *Anger Vs Big Nipper 'Vs Scorpion *'Maelstrom 'Vs Tanto Round 2 : Whitwick (RL) *'Maelstrom 'Vs White Knight *'Big Nipper 'Vs St Hammer *Anger Vs '''Ripper Evo '''Vs Tanto *'Meggamouse '''Vs Hydra *And His Army Vs '''Apocalypse *Cabrakan 2 Vs Tilly Evo Vs Weird mAlice *Puck Vs Iron-Awe 5 'Vs Tiberius 4 *'Merlin 'Vs Thor *Beast Vs '''Iron-Awe 6 '''Vs Pressure Round 3 : Nottingham *'Beast Vs Dantomkia *Cabrakan 2 Vs Thor Vs Tiberius 4 ''' *Iron-Awe 6 Vs '''Maelstrom *'Iron-Awe 5 '''Vs Weird mAlice *'And His Army''' Vs Hydra *'Ripper Evo '''Vs Stinger Round 4 : Burgess-Hill (RL) *'Maelstrom''' Vs Dantomkia Vs Cabrakan 2 *'Ripper Evo' Vs White Knight Vs Merlin *'Meggamouse' Vs Stinger Vs Pressure *'Toon Raider '''Vs Anger *'Tilly Evo''' Vs Hydra Vs St Hammer *'Iron-Awe 5' Vs Tanto *'Thor' Vs Weird mAlice Vs Scorpion Round 5 : Brentwood *Dantomkia Vs Big Nipper *'Iron-Awe 5' Vs Hydra *'Toon Raider' Vs Stinger *'Beast' Vs Weird mAlice Vs Tanto *'Tilly Evo' Vs Pressure *'Tiberius 4' Vs Scorpion *'Ripper Evo' Vs Iron-Awe 6 Vs Cabrakan 2 Round 6 : Norwich (RL) *Maelstrom Vs St Hammer *Ripper Evo Vs Scorpion *Meggamouse Vs Iron-Awe 6 Vs Apocalypse *Toon Raider Vs Cabrakan 2 *'Tilly Evo' Vs Stinger *Iron-Awe 5 Vs Merlin *Thor Vs Pressure Round 7 : Guildford *'Iron-Awe 6' Vs Scorpion Vs Toon Raider *Beast Vs Hydra *'Iron-Awe 5 '''Vs Stinger *Apocalypse Vs '''Tilly Evo' *St Hammer vs Thor vs Weird Malice Semi-Finals : Portsmouth Main Article : '''The 2010 UK Heavyweight Championships: Semi-Finals '''Semi-Finals *'Iron-Awe 5' Vs Toon Raider *'Ripper Evo' Vs Big Nipper *Iron-Awe 6 Vs Meggamouse *Thor Vs Tilly Evo NOTE : '''Beast and Maelstrom didn't fight the weekend due to one of the teams having other commitments so this fight had been delayed and won't happen until Maidstone. '''Loser's Melee *Toon Raider Vs Big Nipper Vs Iron-Awe 6 Vs Thor Grand-Final : Maidstone Extra Qualifier *Beast Vs Maelstrom ''' Quarter-Finals *Tilly Evo Vs '''Iron-Awe 6 *Meggamouse Vs Iron-Awe 5 *Ripper Evo Vs Maelstrom Loser's Melee *Tilly Evo Vs Meggamouse Vs Ripper Evo Semi-Finals *Iron-Awe 6 Vs Ripper Evo *'Iron-Awe 5' Vs Maelstrom Play-Off *'Iron-Awe 6' Vs Maelstrom 3rd Place Winner : '''Iron-Awe 6 Final *Ripper Evo Vs '''Iron-Awe 5 UK Champion 2010 : Iron-Awe 5 Category:UK Championships Category:2010